The incorporation of particulate solids in air-permeable sheet materials has been practised for a very long time. Particulate solids may be therapeutic materials and may have an antiseptic or similar effect. Alternatively they may be adsorbents of gases (such as for example active carbon particles, which have been incorporated both in fibrous sheets and in cellular foam sheets).
Several methods have been adopted for incorporating particulate solids in permeable sheet material. One of the simplest is to form a laminate of the particulate solid with two sheets of woven cloth by applying to one of them a free flowing powder before the lamination of the two sheets is effected. This method is however rather primitive and the powdered material is not firmly bound but can shake out of the laminate.
Another method has been to impregnate a fibrous web, e.g. thin webs of a non-woven material with a suspension of the particulate material in a solvent carrier which also incorporates a binder (usually an aqueous latex). This method however necessitates the use of very finely ground powders since to maintain the powder in uniform suspension in the carrier liquid (even with the aid of dispersing agents) is difficult if the particle size is too great. This method also suffers from the disadvantage that the particulate solid loses some of its activity by prolonged contact with organic liquids in the suspension and may also become coated with the binder itself thus preventing those particles which are so coated from being active.
Furthermore when the aqueous suspension is dried (usually by the application of heat) the normal migration of the binder from the centre towards the faces of the web tends to take fine particles with it so that it is difficult with the microparticles used in this process to avoid such migration of the particulate solid. This leads to concentration of the particulate solid adjacent to the faces of the resulting web where the binder is also concentrated by the migration effect.
A considerable amount of activity can therefore be lost and although a considerable weight of powder can be incorporated there is a limit to the activity which can be achieved. Furthermore this process is very expensive to operate and is therefore rarely cost effective in a competitive market.
It has also been proposed in the past to tackify the surface of the fibres in a non-woven fabric by for example applying a solvent which plasticises the fibre surface or by heating to soften the surface of thermoplastic fibres in the non-woven material. After tackifying it has been proposed to apply a particulate solid such as an electrically conductive material to the tackified surfaces as from a suspension in a suitable liquid and then to solidify the surfaces as by removal of solvent or cooling so that the particles of solid remain partially embedded in the surfaces of the fibre. In this way a substantial amount of solid particulate material can be incorporated in the non-woven material. Such tackifying methods are however also disadvantageous in that deactivation of active particles can result and in that costs are high.
GB-A-2013102 describes a method of forming a filter material for use in safety clothing whereby adsorber grains initially on the surface of a base material are forced into the base material. An air current can be used to force the grains into the base material after the latter has been wetted. Alternatively the grains can be placed onto the surface of the dry material and forced into position by violent vibration. Filter material made by this method is stated to prevent the passage of liquid droplets as well as of vapours.
EP-A-0272798 describes a method of reducing the penetrability of a porous material by selectively incorporating particles of a pore modifying agent within the larger pores. A suspension, dispersion or aerosol containing the pore-modifying agent is passed through the material-by establishing a pressure differential across the-thickness of the material. The difference in flow rate through the large and small pores ensures that substantially all of the pore modifying agent is targetted to the large pores but it is critical that the pore-modifying agent be applied to the material under conditions of low inertia to establish such a flow pattern. The use of high inertia results in the pore modifying agent simply remaining on the surface of the material being treated since it is not then able to follow the flow pattern into the pores. The amount of pore modifying agent incorporated is described as being generally insignificant (e.g..ltoreq.1% w/w) compared to the weight of the base material. It is preferred that the pore modifying agent be less than 5 uM in diameter.
GB-A-1421346, relates to the production of moulded fibreglass batting of relatively high density for sound and heat insulation uses by compression moulding at elevated temperature of a fibrous batting containing a particulate thermosetting binder. In one step of the moulding process, particles of binder are entrained in a carrier fluid which is drawn through the fibrous batting by suction, particles which bounce off the surface of the fibrous batting being collected in a collecting duct disposed above the batting. The density of the binder material in the batting is increased by coating the fibres of the fibrous batting with water or oil before the carrier fluid with entrained binder particles is drawn through the batting.
The simultaneous formation of an air-permeable material from fibres admixed with a particulate solid has also been carried out in the past. Thus paper-making methods (both those in the liquid phase and those in which air-laying is utilized) have been used in this way. However depositing a mixture of fibres and powder on a paper machine is a difficult process because of the viscous drag of water drainage on the powders.
A more effective way of using fibres and particulate solid to prepare a particulate solid-bearing-material is by an air laying technique in which a mixture of fibres and powder is deposited using an air stream. One such method is described and claimed in GB-A-1283721. The process of that patent allows heavyweight webs to be loaded with powder. However the upper loading limit is only about 70% by weight. (Percentage by weight as used throughout the present specification is with respect to loaded base material before any processing steps subsequent to the loading of base material with powder, such as the incorporation of binder, have occurred).
The method of GB-A-1283721 can be used for heavy weight i.e. 300 grams per square meter at about 1 mm thick and upwards material (density from 0.3 gm/cm.sup.2), the lower economical limit of web weight for this process being about 200 grams per square meter at 0.5 mm thick (density 0.4 gm/cm.sup.3), at which weight not more than about 30% by weight of powder can be incorporated. It is not suitable for use with synthetic fibres nor for lightweight webs having very high air or liquid flow rates through the resulting material. It is therefore not suitable for example for preparing webs for use as air filters.
Using the method of GB-A-L 283 721 at below 200 gm per square meter (particularly with synthetic fibres) the webs are difficult to form, the amount of powder which can be incorporated falls rapidly (to well below 30% by weight) and the rate of production falls to uneconomical levels. Furthermore, when this process is applied to the production of lightweight webs, the product uniformity (i.e. the evenness of distribution of powder in the lightweight web) is not satisfactory.
It has also been proposed to mix powders and a latex and then to foam the latex as in GB-A-1471351. Webs made in this way are however virtually impervious to the flow of liquids and air and the activity of the powders is also impaired by the encapsulation of particles of powder.
Only a few of the prior art procedures are applicable to low density materials and even those that are either lower the activity of the particulate solid or are far too costly for general use.